Candle Light Teachers
by Vindexian
Summary: Roman and Yang have been partners in crime for a long time, stealing from well know thieves and terrorist. Now they've been offered a clean slate by Ozpin, on one condition: Teach a Class at Beacon Academy. Now, they meet old and new faces, and face the dark past that was Yang's childhood. Criminals turned Teachers AU. Roman Candle. Up for Adoption.
1. Job Offer

**Hello, everyone, Jessica here, and today I'm bringing you a long short story, instead of a one or two shot. Why is this a short story? Because of the concept that I came up with, and Vin expanded on. First the winners of the poll, which is Roman Candle and Gemstones, which both tied with 8 votes. If you don't know what they are, it's Yang x Roman for the first one and Emerald x Ruby for the second. Now, I personally like prompt behind Roman Candle that you voted for, which was Criminal AU. So I'm doing that first. Also, please note I'm changing a few people's personalities... Drastically in later chapters... You've been warned.**

* * *

The night was young as the streets laid empty, not even a rat in sight, except for two people walking on the sidewalk. One was a young man, wielding a cane and his partner was a young looking woman, with long hair. They both walked calmly, but it had a confident swing in it.

The man had on a red-lined white suit and a small gray scarf around his neck. He has black gloves with rounded sleeves, as well as long black pants and black shoes. His black bowler hat with a red band and a small feather covered up the top portion of his bright, long, orange hair. The long bangs swept to one side, covering up his right eye. He also, interestingly, was wearing black eyeliner. His name was Roman Torchwick, and he was one of the more famous and well respected thieves around.

The woman to his left also wore a similar suit on, except it was brown color with the scarf around her neck being orange with her custom emblem. Her gloves were yellow, and her pants were brown. Her shoes were the same though. Her hair was long wild and free, as it reach far down her back. On top of her head was a bowler hat that was much smaller than Roman's, but it sat comfortably on her noggin, and it had a brown band with a yellow feather. On her wrist were two golden bracelets, although there's more to them than meets the eye. Her name was Yang Branwen, and she was the co-worker and partner of Roman Torchwick.

They were received an unanimous message in their mail earlier in the day, asking them to meet them in The Cub's Club at 8:30 p.m. for a job that would be promising. It peaked their interest, considering that they'd offer to meet in a place that favors both Yang and Roman a lot after they helped support the club in its hour of need. The pair is permanently on the VIP list, so if there was any chance of a double cross, there was no way they would risk a fight with one of the cleverest thieves in Remnant, a brute of a fist fighter, and a club filled with pissed off goons, twin melee fighters and an angry bat-rocket club owner.

They didn't usually take requests for their services, they'd just look for any two-bit con with a lot of security and a lot of cash, and 'relieve' them of their treasures. But the offer that was give to them promised them rewards not easily obtainable. This peaked their interest, so they made their way to the bar.

* * *

The moment the pair of thieves walked into the bar, Junior took notice of them and smiled.

"Torchwick, Branwen, didn't think I'd see you here, today." He said as he came by the pair. "I thought the next poker night was this Friday."

"Business, Junior." Roman said as he looked around. "Someone wanted to hire our services, so we thought we'd indulge our curiosity and find out what they'd want."

"I see... Well, drinks are on the house." Junior said as one of the twins, the one in the red dress, brought over a Strawberry Sunshine for Yang.

"Thanks Darling." She said as she took the drink. "Now, Junior, has anyone here asked for us?"

"Not specifically... But there was two people that said they were waiting for two others of, unusual backgrounds." He said, nudging to a pair that was sitting in the distance. "I'd be careful if I were you though. They aren't the type of people you cross."

Roman gave of a smile as he chuckled.

"So are we." He said as he and Yang walked towards the table.

As they approached the table, they started to make out the figures that were seated. And as they grew closer, so did the realization that they may be over their heads.

"Well, this is strange." Roman said as the two patrons looked at the woman in brown in slight surprised. "To what do we owe the pleasure of meeting with a professor and headmaster of Beacon Academy?"

Ozpin took a slight sip of his drink as Glynda watched the two closely.

"Roman Torchwick and his partner that the media dubbed 'Blondie'." He said amused. "I must say that I didn't expect you to come."

"Can't say I blame you, sir." Yang said as the two took a seat on the opposite of the administrators of the Hunter School. "And please, call me Yang, Yang Branwen."

Glynda's eyes widened a tad bit at the name, which Roman caught, but didn't press on.

"Surely, Miss Branwen. Now, I'll cut right into the chase." Ozpin said as he placed his cup down. "I want to hire the both of you to teach a class in Beacon."

Yang spit out a small portion of her drink as they, minus Roman who had a look of surprise, stared at her bewildered a bit.

"Sorry, just a little surprised is all." She said as she wiped the remains of her spit take off her face.

"Teach a class at Beacon Academy?" Roman said, looking at the two. "Are you serious?"

"Entirely." Ozpin said, as he crossed his fingers. "You know so tools of trade that would be useful for Huntsmen."

"What's in it for us?" Yang said as she composed herself. "You promise some sort of reward that was 'not easily obtainable'."

"Of course." Glynda said, having a neutral expression, but she said it with disdain in her voice. "In exchange for your services, we are prepared to offer you a pardon for all past crimes, from petty thief, to murder."

She eyed Yang on the last one as the two looked at each other. A clean state would be nice. They've done all that they've could, and they do have enough saved away to live comfortably. Plus, they wouldn't have to give up any excitement if all things went right in Beacon...

"What do we have to lose, huh Firecracker?" Roman said as he extended his hand. "We'll accept your offer, Ozpin, in the condition that me and Yang work together in your class."

"Very well." Ozpin said as he shook it. "Your first class is tomorrow after lunch. Pack your bags tonight and we'll send an airship for you to bring you to Beacon."

"What class will we be teaching?" Yang asked as the two of them started to leave.

"Combat Awareness. Good day Ms. Branwen, Torchwick." Ozpin said politely as they left.

* * *

 **Jessica's Box of Author's Notes**

 **Welcome to the Box! Now, I'm going to address the elephant in the room, well for me at least. Vindex. Where is he and why hasn't he updated his stories yet? Well, I'll be honest here... I have ZERO idea where the fuck he went. He does this, sometimes. He left about three days ago to parts unknown to me. Last time he did this, he went to a mountain for a total of two weeks. My best guess at this point is because he needs an escape. He tends to bottle up his emotions... Like a lot. Last time I saw the bottle burst, he almost had a panic attack/mental breakdown... I don't know how to describe it, but it wasn't pretty because the emotion that pushed him to far was anger, and it was not pleasant for the guy that set him off. Needless to say, he's going to be gone for a while. He left a note, which is good, and said that he was going to be gone for a while. When he'll be back, I'm not sure, because that can range from a week to the longest time he's been gone... Which was TWO BLOODY MONTHS! I promise you if it's more than a month, I'm going to hit him over the head with a baseball bat.**

 **Thankfully, he's kind enough to leave me here with his account to post my small stories. And, while the poll is very successful... You guys aren't cooperating, I can't post polls with some help from you guys. So, here's the deal. I'm going to take request now. I'll take any request that I think are worthy, and see what I can do. The most that I ask is that you give me the pairing name, the people in the pairing, a prompt/AU setting, and any other miscellaneous information that you'd like to give me.**

 **And now, to this story. There are a bunch of changes to the RWBY timeline, the obvious being Yang and Roman. Now, I have no idea how old Roman is, so I'm going to say for this story, he's 31. Yang is 23, and is older than cannon. Roman is also acting like Sly Cooper in this AU, only stealing from other thieves and/or terrorist organizations. And finally, Yang Branwen. Yes, Branwen, not Xiao Long. I have something special planned for Tai, Summer (who is alive during this time), and Raven... Also, Qrow is dead, so yeah. I'll explain more down the line.**

 **Also, _Meeting of Soulmates_... I'll update that... Eventually. I had a good roll with an idea in my head... Then Vin brought home CoD: BO3... I got distracted, and I may have... Forgotten what I had planned between the game and work. Sorry.**

 **See ya,**

 **Jessica**


	2. Beacon

**Hello, everyone. Back again with Candle Light Teachers, part 2. This was suppose to come on Monday, but I got a bit sick. Strangely enough, it passed quickly for me. Oh well, onto the story! (Warning, heavy changes in some parts of canon line, you've been warned).**

* * *

Beacon Academy.

A school where gifted teens with extra-ordinary power and skill. Here, the students are taught how to fight against the creatures of the Grimm, creatures of the Darkness that would like nothing more than to sink their paws, teeth, claws or beaks into any humans or faunus nearby. Here, students are put into teams of 4, which consist two sets of partners.

There are many students here in Beacon Academy, and many teams that are well known. There was Team CFVY (Caffeine) , a second-year team with the fashionable Coco Adel, the blind Fox Alistar, the timid Velvet, and the intimidating Yatsushai Dusha; Team MAKR (Marker), another second-year team with the deadeye May Zedong, the bold Arslan Altan, the fast paced Neon Katt, and the relaxed Reese Chloris; and Team JNPR, ANOTHER second-year team with the adorkable Jaune Arc, the energetic Nora Valkyrie, the popular Pyrrha Nikos, and the quiet Lie Ren. But out of all the teams, none are more respected and well liked than Team RSPB (Raspberry), yet another second-year.

In its team, they have their leader, Ruby Rose, who is owner of one of the deadliest weapons in Remnant, Crescent Rose, a Scythe-Rifle hybrid. She may be a bit childish, but you do not want to be on the receiving end of a fast slashing scythe. She takes after her mother, Summer Rose, who toke care of her after her father, Taiyang Xiao Long, was killed during a mission to protect a town from Grimm. Summer retired shortly after, to take care of her only daughter.

Her teammates are Weiss Schnee, the heiress to the Schnee Dust Corporation, who desires to change the reputation of her family's company after the malpractices her father imposed; Blake Belladonna, former member of the White Fang, who wants to bring real equality instead of the way the White Fang are attempting; and Penny Polendina, a cybernetic girl remade after a terrible accident, who desires to be like a real girl once again.

Team RSPB, JNPR, CFVY, and MAKR. These four teams are among the most talented students in Beacon Academy. They've pulled of some amazing feats during their first year that not many can achieve. So, it's no surprise when Headmaster Ozpin specifically asked them to stay behind after a small announcement. Many were speculating that it was about a new team of students, or a tournament announcement, though, none of them knew what it was, and gave their full attention to Ozpin when he appeared.

"I'm sure you all are wondering why you are all here, so I'll keep this brief. Whatever rumors you may have heard, they are false." Ozpin bluntly stated. "There are no new teams, nor are there no tournaments. Instead, we are adding a new class to the curriculum after some students decided to take some matters into their own hands," He stared both Team RSPB and MAKR at this. "Criminal Studies."

There was an instant chatter among the students as Ozpin continued.

"The Grimm's numbers are dwindling. Soon, you all will be looking out for new jobs afterwards, or if you enter early retirement." He said. "This course is to open your options up. But before we open the course for everyone, we sent four teams private messages to test the course and the new instructors. They are the trial course. We hired two new professionals in this area to teach you all. If you could come out now?"

"Well, aren't you direct to the point, Ozzy." A male voice said as two figures walked onto the stage.

The rooms eyes widened a bit as two well known criminals walked onto the stage with a small strut, though most of the eyes of the guys were on one of them. Most people were confused, but there were some very excited at seeing the pair.

"For those of you who don't keep up with the news, my name is Roman Torchwick." Roman said as he placed his cane in his armpit. "My partner to my left is what the media for whatever reason likes to call Blondie."

"Please, call me Yang." 'Blonde' said as she gave a small bow with a tip of her hat. "Yang Branwen."

Ruby's eyes widened a bit as she gave off a small gasp.

"And yes, we both are experienced ex-criminals." Roman continued, as Yang took her place next to him. "And before you ask, no, we didn't steal just from anyone. There's no real challenges in regular targets. There's more thrills when you go after other thieves and the occasional terrorist."

"We'll be teaching you so tools of trade that we've picked up over the years in our heists, how to identify other criminal's habits and styles, and, more specifically, how to fight a criminal." Yang said as some protested, but Yang quickly shut them up. "Now, some of you are no doubt great fighters, but there is a difference between fighting your fellow classmates, the Grimm, and criminals."

"A small lesson that we will be teaching you all: your classmates and friends are clever and resourceful, but will hold back in your training. The Grimm are brutal and merciless, but do not have any real intelligence, besides the old ones of course, and aren't armed with guns or melee weapons." Roman continued. "But criminals? Some are smart, some are clever, some are brutal, some are merciless. But there are many that are many of these traits, and some that are all. If you take our class, there's one rule you need to be aware off."

"It's a fight or flight world. And sometimes, that fight will eventually lead to some dark corners." Yang said as she looked around the room. "I won't lie, there will be times when you could die. Or that you will have to kill a person, because you had no choice." She clutched her right hand with her left, a movement that wasn't unnoticed by some of the members of the audience. "I also won't lie when I say I've been in that situation."

There was a small gasp as many people muttered to themselves.

"What you all do, is entirely up to you. This is your choice." Roman finished as he diverted the attention from his colleague. "We will not force you to do the deed. We are simply letting you know what may transpire from this course, and what may come in the future."

Ozpin took the stage as Roman and Yang stepped back a few steps.

"Thank you, Mr. Torchwick, Ms. Branwen." Ozpin said, as he turned to the students. "All who did not receive the message are dismissed. The four teams that did, you are to stay, and introduce yourselves to your new instructors."

The body of students started leaving, talking to themselves about the new teachers as the four second-year teams stayed behind.

"Torchwick, Branwen, I leave them in your care and trust you won't do anything wrongful." Ozpin said as Yang put on a grin.

"Please, Oz. We aren't savages, we're professionals. We have standards." Yang said as Ozpin nodded and left the area. And with that, Yang turned her head towards the students. "So, you're the students we'll be teaching, huh? Well, you know me and Roman already, so why don't you introduced yours-"

Yang stopped when she spotted something... Or rather, someone. A young girl, with silver eyes and a red cape. She was staring incredulously at the blonde, who was staring right back.

"... Ruby?" She finally voiced out, shocked as Roman looked at the two of them, as the group of teens looked at Ruby in surprise.

"Y-Yang?" She said, choking a bit on a sob as she stared at her. "I-is that-"

Sensing the tension between the two, Roman turned to the other students.

"Okay, I think the rest of us should talk elsewhere." He said as the group was kicked out of their shocked state. "I think these two need some time alone."

He motioned the teens to follow her, as he left. The students started to leave, but not before they all glanced back at Ruby and the other half of their instructors. Soon, it was just Yang and Ruby.

"... Well... This is awkward..."

* * *

 **Jessica's Box of Author's Notes**

 **Yes, yes it is. Hello, everyone! Bet you weren't expecting some of the twists around here. You all should be use to this sort of thing already. We, as in Vin and I, like making a lot of big changes. So we bumped everyone, minus CFVY, up a year. I also made up Team MAKR to add in another group so it's not just a student count of 12. Why May Zedong, Arslan Atlan, Neon Katt and Reese Chloris? I didn't want Team CRDL or SSSN (not that I hate them, just wanted something different than them), and these four are my favorite competitors in the tournament. So, why not? As for Team RSPB? Because why not?**

 **Pairings have been decided here, so do not flank me with ideas, I've already picked them.**

 **Also, I've received two request for stories. The first one to come after the Emerald x Ruby Two-Shot is a Team STRQ meets Team RWBY, but the former has some conditions. Summer is a mix of Yang and Weiss, Relaxed, but hard working, Qrow is a weapon enthusiast and very anti-social, and Raven is... Well, the terms that come to mind when I saw the description? Quirky, Adventurous, and Punny. So, Yang basically. Tai is undecided. Also, it's an alternate version of the ones that Ruby and Yang technically 'know'. The second prompt is also a bit tricky, High-school Band AU with Ruby as Lead Guitarist, Weiss as Lead Singer, Nora as Drummer, Pyrrha as Bass, and Velvet as either Piano or Keyboard, which will probably be the later. Pairing for this one is what I like to call Nordic Rush (Ruby x Weiss x Nora) and (this one was optional, but I've decided to do it anyways) Hoplites (Pyrrha x Velvet)... You guys really know how to make things challenging...**

 **Anyways that's all for this chapter.**

 **See ya around,**

 **Jessica**


	3. AU x 2 (Adoption Notice, Authors Note)

**I noticed that a lot of people weren't paying attention to my last two stories (well, story and an update), so not all of you are caught up with what's going on. So, I decided that I'd just write one simple Update and publish it to my selected stories, which will be explained later, but for now, why I'm writing this.**

 **It saddens me a bit to say this, but me and Jessica are getting out of the Fanfiction writing… Well, that's actually a lie, but we're going to primarily focus on one story from now one, and that's going to be the new fic we've posted, _A New Rub_ _y_ , more details later. The reason why, if you've been living under a rock, is because Jessica is about 6 months into her pregnancy, and we've just found out it's twins. So we've been working our asses of to move out of our shitty apartment and get all the things needed for twins. We've barely had time to discuss what to do for the stories, and as such, we decided: We're putting them up for adoption. The following stories are up for adoptions: _Survivor_ , _Strikers and Rubys_ , _From Human to Faunus_ , _Candle Light Teachers_ , _Burning Roses_ , and _A Seasonal Gem_.**

 ** _Survivor_ is a tale of one of the girls in Team RWBY surviving the Breach and the rest dying, but being absorbed into the Surviving Member, and leading a new team. For this fic, I choose Yang, but you could also go with Ruby since her Silver Eye was discovered. If you want to adopted this story, my only 2 requirements is that either Yang and Ruby will be the new team's leader, and the rest of her team are people from different franchises. I choose Punch-out! (Litte Mac), Final Fantasy (Tifa) and Marvel (Hawkeye), but you can choose different franchises if you like.**

 ** _Strikers and Rubys_ (Which I just realized is misspelled {Rubies}) is a weird one, since it both deals with time travel and AU's. Basically, it brings Team STRQ into the future world of Remnant, during Team RWBY's time. But the catch is that their completely different. You can choose to have Tai and Qrow the same, but you must keep Summer and Raven both in a relationship and different than Cannon. I.E, Raven is basically a mirror Yang, and Summer either Blake-like, Weiss-like, Pyrrha-like, or a different different.**

 ** _From Human and Faunus_ is basically a what if Team RWBY was exposed to dust that converted them into Faunus, with ears and tails included. Requirements are simple, Ruby is a Wolf, Yang is a Fox and Weiss is a Rabbit Faunus, and the pairings are Freezerburn and Ladybug.**

 ** _Candle Light Teachers_ is a story about Yang being tossed aside by Summer (yes evil Summer), being jealous of Raven's closeness to Tai, and abandoning Yang soon after Ruby's 5th birthday. Taiyang died that day, so Summer threw Yang away, and she was found by Roman Torchwick, who is 12 for this fic. Whether they go down the dark path or are lighter crooks, I let you decide, but the pairing is Roman Candle (Yang x Roman) and they have to be teaching a class in Beacon.**

 ** _Burning Roses_ is my most popular fic, which I am proud to say at this point in time, it has reached 213 followers, 154 favorites, 68 reviews, and 19,714 views. This follows Yang and Ruby as they go through Beacon as girlfriends and secret half sisters. Taiyang and Summer are both dead, and they both found solace in each other's embrace. The plot is a little more complicated, so if you wish to adopt it, I need you to contact me by PM first before I let you in on the full details.**

 **And finally, _A Seasonal Rose_ is a story where Ruby 'died' on the same day Summer died, only people don't know that it was actually Ruby who died and Summer replaced her. This was an idea that I asked permission from FunahoMisaki, so talk with her if you are stuck without ideas. But my only wishes are that Raven is portrayed as good and Ruby is like a… Specter of sort. She's not visible to anyone at first, but gained control over her powers and is watching over Summer (who is Ruby) as she lives Ruby's life for her. Pairing is up to you.**

 **What plot is going on, except for _Burning Roses_ , is up to you to decide. You have free reign except for my requirements I listed before.**

 **Now, as for the story that I am working on, it's call _A new RWBY_. It's basically a different RWBY, with different teams, new addictions to beacon, different backstories, etcetera. The 'main Cast' of Beacon's 3 teams are: Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie, Lie Ren, Arslan Altan, Neon Katt, May Zedong, Penny Polendina, Canderous Sevar (An OC of mine form my story _Summer Maiden_ ) and Yang Branwen. Yes, Branwen, since it's a different take on _Summer Maiden_ , but with a different twist, which is why Summer Maiden is not up for adoption. That will possibly be my finally work.**

 **It's be fun fellas, but life changes in a blink of an eye. And with two new mouths to feed in the future, I can't be writing my stories all the time. PM us if you are interested in writing one of the stories I've listed above.**

 **I'll see ya around,**

 **Vindex**


End file.
